


This Road Is Beautiful.

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, another sort of coming out fic i like to project, i love them, verkwan time baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hansol realised a lot of things when he came to university, he realised he can actually cook more than he thought he could, but ramen is still a fast favourite. He realised that 3 red bulls is pushing it, and 5 is definitely too many, even if he has two essays due.He also learns, with the help of his roommates best friend Seungkwan, that he might like boys, too.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	This Road Is Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i finally wrote some verkwan aka my favourite seventeen ship!

Hansol was gentle, deliberate in all he did, he hid in big soft hoodies, a contrast to his sharp features, he often spoke gently and quietly and loved creating things, Seokmin, his roommate, would attest to this, especially after the several dance sessions in pajamas at 1am in their apartment. Seungkwan was loud, commanded a room but like Hansol, was gentle, soft smiles and delicate touches, but loud laughter too.  
Hansol realised a lot of things when he came to university, he realised he can actually cook more than he thought he could, but ramen is still a fast favourite. He realised that 3 red bulls is pushing it, and 5 is definitely too many, even if he has two essays due.  
He also learns, with the help of his roommates best friend Seungkwan, that he might like boys, too.  
Seungkwan and him meet, like most new college students do, at some weird mixer event for their whole department, its awkward, for too early in the morning, and Hansols just glad his roommate Seokmin is there, he can at least stick with him. Seokmin spots the iced americano in Seungkwans hand before he hears him say hello, which Hansol thinks is still quite loud for a 9am mixer event.  
He greets them both with enthusiasm, although does let it slip that like them, he’d rather be in bed, he punctuates his sentence with a sip of coffee, pout etched into his features. Hansol thinks it’s cute? He doesn’t question it.  
They keep meeting like this, in classes, at the library, in his own apartment, since Seungkwan was usually seen with Seokmin, Hansol gets used to his larger than life presence, noting how he always made him laugh, no matter the circumstance, he thinks it’s a genuine feat of nature that anyone can get him to crack a smile at 8am in an economics lecture.   
Hansol feels weird around Seungkwan, good weird, he thinks. Warm? Definitely more at ease, for sure. He assumes everyone must feel like this, because its Seungkwan, funny, gentle lovely Seungkwan. They’ve started getting coffee together, sometimes with Seokmin, or even Jihoon and Soonyoung, but mostly alone, the excuse of sharing some classes being a good chance to get some work done, load on caffeine and just talk.  
Seungkwan is staring blankly at his textbook, starting to wonder why in the hell he took a literature class. He taps a rhythm into the table with his pencil, only paying any mind to the fact he’s even doing it when he spots Vernon, in an oversized plaid shirt, dancing to his pencil tapping like it’s the newest track DPR live track just dropped, mock awe on his face.  
“Yo, kwan!” He’s smiling so wide, the gummiest and most adorable smile Seungkwan’s ever seen.  
“I hate you” Seungkwan giggles softly, tapping Hansols forehead with the tip of the iconic pencil. “Drink your coffee and help me with this essay already.”  
Hansol cannot shake the feeling he gets when he’s with Seungkwan, and he’s starting to feel its more than just a simple fond friendship. He isn’t panicking, Seungkwan himself had been very open and forthcoming that he was in his own words – “Indeed, a homosexual.” Except Hansol has never once thought about what HE might be, he thought girls were pretty, beautiful.   
But he thinks the exact same about Seungkwan. So much so he blushes when he thinks about it.   
He knows he should talk about this, that in all reality it’s completely fine. He calls one of his best friends, Wonwoo. He’ll know what to do, he always does.  
“I think” Wonwoo pauses to sip his drink, clearly thinking about what he’s going to say next. “You’re probably bisexual, sol. Either way, you clearly like Seungkwan, we both have established that, and that’s more than ok” Wonwoo smiles at him, gentle, wide and knowing.  
It’s what Hansol wanted to hear, in all honesty. He thought he was bi but having somebody else tell him, express it in words, feels like a relief and Hansol feels a weight lift, butterflies flood his stomach at the thought of Seungkwan.   
Almost on cue, his phone illuminates with a text from Seungkwan, asking him about Mingyu’s party on Friday, asking if he’ll please come – “I’ll provide the beer!”  
He looks at Wonwoo, gummy smile plastered on his face.   
“You’re fine, kid.”  
“Yeah, I think I am.”  
They’ve both never done this before, Seungkwan was very comfortable in the fact he liked boys, but he hasn’t kissed one before, how did the whole dating or hooking up thing even work? He doesn’t think about it much. That is, until a beanie wearing ridiculously cute boy became such a good friend so fast. He gets butterflies thinking about when they get coffee, for gods sake.  
Mingyus party is when Seungkwan decides that he has to just, be honest. Hansol isn’t a bad person, they’ll still be friends even if Seungkwan is awkwardly rejected. He hopes so.  
It’s as typical as a college party gets, at least that what Hansol thinks when he arrives with Wonwoo and Seokmin, music is blaring, theres alcohol up to his eyes in the kitchen and everyone is so happy. Hansol definitely thinks itll be fun.   
He spots Seungkwan with Soonyoung in a corner, the pair laughing, probably at a joke Seungkwans made. He’s wearing simple shirt and jeans, even his glasses. Hansols mouth goes dry at how good he looks. He’s in deep now.  
“Sol! Here, I got those beers I promised!” Seungkwan is pulling him across the living room, beer being placed in his hand. Seungkwan doesn’t miss the fact he’s wearing a little more eyeliner than usual, along with some bright garish streetwear sweater that suits him so much, how does he pull it off?  
They fall into their usual routine, comfortable with eachother. They have Chan clinging to Hansol at one point, lamenting, albeit tipsily, about how hilariously single he is, even at this party.  
“Why can’t I be like you twooo……you're so cute together!” Chan pouts and Seungkwan cant help but coo at him, even if what he’s just said have set his cheeks burning and his head spinning slightly. Hansol stays silent, scared if he tries to quip back itll just be empty air.  
The party is dying down a little bit, Mingyu and Wonwoo giggling as they disappear up the stairs, not before Hansol and Wonwoo share a knowing smirk.   
“Go get him” Wonwoo mouths.  
Here goes nothing, then.  
“Hey, Seungkwan? Wanna get some air?” He nudges into Seungkwans side, head pointing towards the door.  
They make their way into the back garden area, Hansol expresses his surprise that its empty, but Seungkwan reminds him that it is almost 1am.  
“Sol, can I tell you something?”  
Hansol blinks, taken aback, but he nods silently.  
Seungkwan feels his breath quicken a bit, and despite the nerves wracking his body, he speaks.  
“I really really like our friendship, especially since we’ve been able to spend so much time together” He sighs a little, feeling calmer when Hansol nods, hand on his arm in gentle reassurance that’s just so Hansol.  
“I think, no, I know that I really like you, as more than a friend.” Seungkwan breathes, looking at Hansol through his fringe, the beats of silence defeaning him.  
“I think I feel the same.” Hansol smiles at the older, feeling both of them become lighter in an instant. “A-and, uh, I think I’m bisexual, not that it matters what I am, but.” He knows he’s rambling, hand slowly slotting into Seungkwans all on its own. “I’d like to try this, us. I really do like you”  
Seungkwan beams, this is not how he pictured this. But he won’t ever complain. “Thankyou, Hansol, for telling me, I’m proud of you.” He pulls him into a tight, strong hug. More beats of silence wash over them.  
“Seungkwan”  
“Hm?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Seungkwan feels the air leave his lungs, Hansol wants to kiss him, a boy he wants to kiss also wants to kiss him. His brain is not working.  
“Kwan?” Hansol is looking up at him, smiling softly. “it’s ok if you don’t want-“  
Hansol doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Seungkwan is cupping his face gently, looking into his eyes for reassurance and when Hansol nods, he’s kissing him so gently and carefully that he swears the world around them is starting to disappear. Hansols cheeks are on fire and he’s sure the butterflies in his stomach won’t ever go away now but he reacts, hand gently holding Seungkwans waist, he nearly gasps at how correct this all feels.  
It is perfect, if a little awkward, they pull away, Hansol squeaking that he hasn’t done this before, Seungkwan giggles in agreement before Hansol is kissing him again, more certainty behind it this time, its Seungkwans turn for his cheeks to burn now.  
They pull away, foreheads meeting and not leaving the contact of one another. Neither can stop smiling and when Seungkwan walks Hansol home that night, kissing him again gently before he leaves, he’s glad he knows coffee shop outings will mean more now.


End file.
